Optical Delusion
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: Chad just might learn that being Mackenzie isn't as easy as it looks... Machloe/Denelope/Channy Dedicated to SWAC4Life Multi-chapter.
1. Prologue

**Optical Delusion **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary:** Chad just might learn that being Mackenzie isn't as easy as it looks... Machloe/Denelope/Channy, Dedicated to SWAC4Life

**A/N: Okay, I got this idea from our Twitter RPs, and it was so good I thought I'd do it. Dedicated to SWAC4Life for naming it and to sonnycentral for trying to help me name it xD**

**So, I hope you like it, and REVIEW!!!!! Or I'm coming after you like a spider monkey! xD**

**x. Prologue .x**

Chad Dylan Cooper skimmed through this week's "Mackenzie Falls" script.

He honestly didn't think it made any sense at all.

He shook his head and started walking, and was greeted by his costar Chastity Ann DeWitt.

"Hello, Macke- I mean Chad." She said.

Yes, Chad's not the only one who forgets a name here and there.

"Hello, Chastity." He said, too tired to come out with a witty remark to shut her up.

"What do you think of the new script? Pretty amazing, right?" She asked him with a hair flip.

"Well, it's really… Something." Chad said, not looking up from his shoes.

"Okay, Macke-Chad." She smiled. "See you at rehearsal." And with that she skipped off ahead of him.

x.X.x.X.x

"Penelope." Chad –well Chad as playing Mackenzie- groaned.

"What?" Marta said as her character, Penelope.

"Why do you have to be like that to her? And I know it's not just because she isn't as rich as us, it's because you _know_ that I love Sonny!"

"Cut!" The director called. "Chad, that's the third time we've had to shoot this scene, get your head together!"

"Yeah… What's so special about that _Random_ anyway?" Skyler rolled his eyes. "She's not much to look at."

"You're one to talk, Skyler." Chad shot back.

"Dude, he's right." Ferguson said. "She's nothing special." He said, picking at a loose thread on his pants.

"Whatever." Chad said, the words of hate aimed towards Sonny hurting him just a little bit too much.

"Listen, Chad." Daren, their producer said. "Why don't you take a break? Go lie down, get some rest, then we'll try this again, okay?"

Chad nodded and reluctantly went to his dressing room.

"Gah…" He said, looking up from where he was lying on his dressing room couch, thinking about his epic failure at that day's rehearsal.

'You're such an idiot.' His mind told him repeatedly.

The only reason he was an idiot, well in his mind, was because everything just didn't make any sense.

How did he out of nowhere like some Random, and why?

And Chad had never, _ever _missed a line in his 16 years of life!

"It's all Sonny's fault…" He muttered to himself.

He looked at the Mackenzie Falls picture on his wall.

"If only everything were that easy." He said, half asleep. "If only real life were as easy as the Falls… If only I were Mackenzie."

And with that, he fell asleep.

x.X.x.X.x

Chad's eyes flew open suddenly, after about a half an hour of sleep, and he looked around.

"What in the-"

He wasn't at Condor Studios…

This wasn't Stage 2…

He wasn't even sure that this was anywhere in the whole _country_.

"Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Hollywood anymore…"

Yep, Chad, that's where you're right.

**A/N: So… How'd you like it?**

**Should I continue?**

**Please review and I will give you a cookie. *Holds up cookies.* Now you cannot say no to that xD**

**-Ema**


	2. Chapter One

**Optical Delusion**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to 0Twisted Angel0, because without her, I don't know when I ever would have gotten this chapter written and posted. I highly recommend her stories, they're amazing!**

Chapter One

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Chad surveyed his surroundings, trying to identify his location.

He had no idea where in the world he could be…

"I fell asleep in my dressing room, and now I'm in-"He looked around once more.

"Wait, this place looks just like-"

Chad saw Chastity walking towards him.

"Mackenzie!" She shouted.

He rolled his eyes.

When was she ever going to remember his name?

"Hey, Chastity. Do you know where we are?" He asked. "Are we on set? Is it time to shoot the episode? I don't know where-"He looked at a confused Chastity and immediately halted his rambling.

"My name is _Chloe_." She bit her bottom lip. "What's the matter, Mackenzie? Are you feeling alright?" She put a hand to his forehead.

He shoved her off.

"Are you guys playing some sort of sick practical joke on me? I bet in two minutes Skyler and Ferguson and Marta will pop out and you four will be laughing in my face and getting on my case about Sonny again like-"

"Who's Sonny?" Chastity interrupted. "Is she new to Westwick Prep?" Chastity bit her lip again. "Is she your girlfriend….?"

She looked hurt at even the _thought_ of such a thing.

Marta walked by.

"Marta! Hey, Marta!" Chad called, running towards his cast mate.

"Mackenzie… I'm _Penelope_, remember? How could _anyone_ forget?" She smiled and flipped her hair.

"Oh, you're in this joke too?" Chad rolled his eyes.

"I'm in on what joke?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Guys, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud, I'm not idiot…. I know when someone's playing me…. Now where are Skyler and Ferguson? Waiting to jump out at me in some Bigfoot costume, I presume… Let me guess… The Randoms are helping too!" Chad exclaimed.

"What is he talking about?" Marta asked Chastity with a small laugh, although her eyes were wide.

"I-I don't know…." Chastity replied. "I think he's going crazy."

Marta nodded.

Chad, with his tolerance of any more of this demeaning practical joke, rolled his eyes and continued walking down the path that he had found himself to be on.

He could hear Marta and Chastity following closely behind him, but he pretended to not notice.

Soon enough he reached a building that had an uncanny resemblance to the 'Westwick Prep' set on his show.

He opened the door.

But instead of finding himself in Stage 2, he found himself in a quiet school hallway.

"What the hell…." He said, looking all around him.

'This is my school, me….' A voice said from his head.

Chad looked around again.

'No… I'm in here… In your head… I'm you… Or rather you're me… I'm Mackenzie.'

Chad hesitantly answered.

'No, no, no, no, no…. _I'm you_…. Not _you're me_…. I'm the real one… I'm _me_ for crying out loud!'

'Whatever,' was his alter-ego's reply.

'So, me…. Why in the hell am I here?' He asked.

'Hey…. You said you wanted everything to be as easy as it is at the Falls… Well, here you go…. Have fun.' Mackenzie said with a snicker.

'But… How do I get out?' Chad asked.

'You'll have to figure that one out on your own…'

Chad tried to get more out of his character, but either he wasn't listening to him anymore, or he was ignoring him.

"Mackenzie!" Chastity… Or well, Chloe said to him, running into his arms.

"Chasti-Chloe!" He said, hugging her.

Hey, if he_ had_ to be stuck at the Falls, he could at least prove that he deserved his role.

"What was wrong with you back there?" She asked, pulling away.

"I don't know…. I guess I was just having a moment there." He said.

She smirked at him. "Okay then."

Penelope came in, in the footsteps of the place that Chloe had.

"You sure were." She rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip.

"So….." Chad said, not sure of what to do next.

The bell rang.

"Oh… See you after class, Mack!" Chloe said, walking sadly in the other direction.

Penelope rolled her eyes and walked off as well.

"Bye." Chad smiled and walked away, thinking of his current situation.

For Chad, being Mackenzie would be the easy part…

Finding a way for all of this to benefit himself… Well… That might take some time.

Good thing that Chad has all the time in the world then, isn't it?

**A/N: This chapter is sort of a filler, so, sorry.**

**And thank you SO MUCH for getting me to do this, Krys….**

**I hope ya'll enjoyed it!**

**-Ema Lee Lilac.**


End file.
